vitam mortem
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: SPOILERS for Into Darkness! These will be a series of McCoy short stories or oneshots
1. Last words

Major spoilers for Star Trek Into Darkness! :)

Title: Last words  
author: Cindy Ryan  
summary: McCoy deals with Jim's 'death'

Doctor Leonard McCoy sank slowly down into his chair in Sickbay. He felt like he'd run a marathon twice. Had bruises and strained muscles from the ship's gravity turning it into an old time amusement park ride. The worst of it was the overwhelming failure and guilt. He had taken an oath to save lives. They'd been taught in med school that not every life could be saved no matter how hard you tried. In this case it didn't help matters when the person you're trying to save sacrifices himself to save you.

McCoy's vision blurred and he blinked it clear. He closed his eyes and tried to think of the last thing he'd said to Jim. The last words he had with his friend before Kirk was cut off from everyone by the protective glass. Before everything had gone to hell. To his dismay Bones couldn't remember the last conversation with his friend. He was sure it was something work related. Yelling at him about how insane Kirk's next crazy plan to save the world was.

Some said Jim Kirk was reckless, unfit to lead and had no respect for the Captain's chair. The events of today would prove them wrong. Jim had made the ultimate sacrifice to save his crew; his friends; his family. As grateful as everyone was to be alive it would be a hard thing to live with. Jim would leave a big hole in everyone's life. Especially Leonard McCoy's.

War was an ugly thing no matter what century or what battlefield. Losses were inevitable no matter how brilliant the commanders were. People died. Some died in such a way that they became heroes. Bones would remember the good man his friend was. He'd do everything in his power to make sure Starfleet and history knew James Kirk was a hero.

end


	2. Miracle worker

Title: Miracle worker  
author: Cindy Ryan

Dr. Leonard 'Bones' McCoy chief medical officer of the Federation starship Enterprise watched as the cryotube sealed. He allowed himself a few seconds to stare at the ashen ghostly face of James Kirk. His friend, his captain. A friend who had sacrificed everything to save his crew; his family. Bones forced himself to look away. He busied himself monitoring the cryotube. It was ancient technology as it was. Had been bounced around for centuries. Something he wouldn't have used unless he had no other choice. There hadn't been any other option. Everything hinged on Spock being able to control himself. On Uhura being able to talk Spock down if he wasn't able to.

Over the centuries people had aligned the term miracle worker to doctors. Some days Leonard allowed his ego to associate with the phrase. Today wasn't one of them. What he was doing was a hell of a long shot. But it was the only one he had. Bones had no idea if Khan's blood could reverse the damage the radiation did to Jim's body. Too much time might have passed. If they hadn't gotten him frozen in time Jim wouldn't wake up the Jim they knew. That would be too much of a failure for Bones to deal with.

McCoy forced himself to think positive. Jim had beaten worse odds before. This time Kirk's fate wasn't his. It was up to Uhura. She had to pull Spock back from the emotional brink. It was a ledge Spock wasn't used to being on. Spock loved Uhura but Bones didn't know if that was enough. Didn't know if that love was enough to overcome the rage and grief the Vulcan was experiencing Spock had lost his home world and his mother in one horrible moment. Now just as the man recovered from that Spock watched his best friend die. Wounds like that didn't heal you just moved on.

All Bones could do now was wait. Wait and prepare for the miracle that could happen. Bones hadn't prayed in a long time but he was doing that now too. One for Uhura and Spock and one for their captain that they all needed back.

end


	3. Second chance

Thanks for the reviews and story alerts much appreciated :)

Title: second chance  
author: Cindy Ryan

When Captain James T Kirk awoke the second time he was less groggy and the memories crystal clear. He'd died and came back. Something that was going to take some adjustment. Jim had been prepared to die. Well maybe not prepared he knew the risks but had held out a small hope that there would be the proverbial loop hole. Something that would save him from the radiation. There hadn't been. By the time that realization had sunk in Jim was okay with it. His crew, his friends, his family was safe. That was all that mattered.

Now with Khan's blood in his veins Jim felt the healthiest he'd ever felt. Though Jim wondered what Khan would think of it. He'd already saved Jim's life once when his display went out on his helmet and Khan steered him back to safety. But that had been a means to an end for Khan. It had gotten him on the ship. This was something different. Jim didn't think he would've offered the blood voluntarily and selflessly. That was what made them different. Both had done anything to save their crew; their family but in the end it was the humanity of Jim's crew that had saved Khan's.

Deciding to stretch his legs and test his strength Jim got out of bed and gingerly stood. Sickbay swam only for a second and Kirk took that as a good sign. With a destination in mind Jim started walking.

* * *

Leonard McCoy was not surprised to see Jim Kirk enter the main portion of Sickbay. Bones was just surprised it had taken this long. That didn't mean McCoy was going to let Kirk off easy.

"I will strap you to that bed if I have to."Bones threatened as he set down the data padd on his desk.

Jim smiled. "Nice to see you too, Bones."

"People, namely you, should't be risking their second chances at life."Bones admonished as he walked over to his captain. "Now back to bed."

"I think I've done enough resting."Kirk replied as he leaned against the desk.

"Did you get a medical degree when I wasn't looking?"McCoy snapped.

"I died saving your life, you can cut me some slack!"Kirk stated angrily as he stood.

"If you're not going to obey the 'get some rest' order."McCoy began struggling to keep his temper in check. "Try this one; walk with me."

Jim blinked in surprise but nodded. Silently the two friends left sickbay.

* * *

McCoy wasn't sure where he was taking Jim until they got in the turbolift. The ride itself was in silence until they stepped off.

"Bones."Jim began.

Leonard held up a hand and motioned them to a corner of the room on the left side. With the ship being in drydock the observation lounge was empty. The lounge was one of the latest retrofitts the last time they were in for scheduled repairs six months ago. It had floor to ceiling windows offering breathtaking views of the stars and currently the earth below. There were several black leather chairs scattered throughout along with small pedestal tables.

"You haven't been up here have you?"McCoy asked as he leaned back against the wall.

Kirk shook his head. "Been a little busy. It's nice; really nice."

"One of the crew's favorite spots and mine."McCoy responded.

"Did you bring me here to give me the everything has it's place in the universe speech?"Kirk inquired as he stood behind one of the chairs resting his arms against it.

Bones smiled at Kirk's sarcasm. Leonard had been more worried than he cared to admit that Jim's personality would be different. Not from Khan's blood but from death. Those lucky enough to cheat death didn't come back the same. Survivor's guilt, PTSD, depression were just the tip of the iceberg. Jim's case was different which made the obstacles unknown.

"Not this time."McCoy responded. "Though I do want to throttle you for the sacrificing yourself bit."

Kirk turned. "There wasn't a..."

"Choice I know."Bones finished sadly. "Do you know how lucky you are that Khan's blood worked? That Uhura was able to talk Spock down? From what she told me Spock nearly beat Khan to death. If she'd got there a few minutes later I'd be at your funeral and I've buried enough friends."

Jim met Leonard's gaze for a long moment and Bones saw the tidal wave of emotions flicker across his captain's face. Gratitude, sadness, grief for those lost, happiness for a second chance.

"I'm grateful for what you, Spock and Uhura did."Kirk stated solemnly. "I promise I won't waste this second chance."

"Better not."Bones replied gruffly with a smile. "Leave me alone with Spock he'd drive me nuts."

Jim laughed and Leonard joined in. It was nice to laugh after all the sadness and anger of recent weeks. This talk with Jim had been reassuring for McCoy. That even though Kirk had a bit of Khan running in his veins his friend; his captain was still the same man. The same man with a irritating hero complex and reckless streak and Bones wouldn't have it any other way.

end


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the story alerts and reviews much appreciated. :)

Title: Loss  
author: Cindy Ryan

Leonard McCoy found Jim Kirk in the place he should've looked first. Never mind that it was barely six in the morning. Jim met McCoy's gaze in the mirror behind the wood bar. It didn't surprise Bones that Kirk was still in his dress uniform from the day before. Too many damn funerals but the one yesterday had been the toughest.

"I'm in no mood for a lecture, Bones."Kirk stated taking a sip of whiskey.

The bar was a few blocks from Fisherman's wharf. The only other occupant of the bar was the bartender. A female alien with light red skin who's race escaped McCoy's recolection at the moment.

"How many has he had?"Bones asked the bartender as he slid onto a stool next to Kirk.

"Since he arrived or this morning?"The woman replied with a hint of a smile.

McCoy waved her off. "Never mind; think I can guess."

"Just toasting an old friend, Bones. Harm in that?"Jim asked his words starting to slur.

McCoy hid a wince. He knew what Pike had meant to Kirk. That on some hero complex level Jim probably felt he could've done more to save his mentor. Pike's funeral the day before had been attended by all the remaining top brass of Starfleet. There had also been quite a few cadets and those currently serving. Everyone had wanted to pay their last respects. Bones had been waiting for the proverbial other shoe to drop with Kirk. Waiting for Jim to allow himself to be human. To step out of the Captain's role.

"I haven't had the chance to say this,"Leonard began quietly. "I'm sorry about Pike...I know he was family to you."

Harsh grief and anger flickered across Jim's blue eyes before it faded. Kirk downed the remnants of the whiskey before he slammed the glass down on the bar and slid it to the bartender.  
McCoy caught the glass before the alien did and shook his head. She got the message smiled at Jim and retreated to the back room.

"Not a smart move today, Bones."Kirk muttered.

Bones let go of the glass and set it aside. He turned to face Kirk as he leaned against the bar. "You're not the only one that lost people, Jim. The crew..."

"I know exactly how many crew I lost, Bones."Jim snapped as he stood and stalked away from the bar stopping in the middle of the room.

"The ones remaining need their captain."McCoy continued as he joined his friend. "They've not only lost friends but they thought they lost you."

Jim nodded his fists clenched tightly at his sides as he looked past McCoy to the bay beyond.

"Maybe Starfleet was right about me, Bones."Kirk stated grimly.

"I know you don't believe that any more than I do."McCoy responded.

Jim walked over to the window. "How many times did I nearly get my crew killed?Uhura going toe to toe with the Klingon's, Scotty stuck on Marcus's ship, you jumping off the cliff..."

McCoy moved to the window choosing his words carefully. He knew the dark place Jim was in; had been there several times himself. Maybe not with the added weight of command but still wanting to bury himself in a bottle of whatever nearest strongest alcohol was available.

"We survived those moments because we had faith in you."McCoy stated. "Pike had that same belief that's why he pulled your ass out of the fire so many times."

Kirk rubbed a weary hand over his face. "They gave us a five year deep space mission, Bones. I don't have the experience for that."

"Nobody does that's why it's called life experience."Leonard replied grimly. "I once told you space was a disease but you turned around and told me that Starfleet operated well in that god for saken vacuum. Starfleet gave you the best crew, the best ship in the fleet for a reason."

Kirk sank down onto the edge of one of the small tables.

"I can't attend any more funerals, Bones."Jim stated softly. "I can't send any more letters back to grief stricken parents and spouses. I can't lose any more family."

"We're going to heal from what Khan did and move on."Bones replied solemnly."It'll take time but we will. That's what the human race has always done. Healed from tragedy and moved on."

Jim stood slowly staring out at the bay for a long moment before turning to face McCoy.

"Thanks, Bones."Kirk stated simply.

"All part of being chief medical officer."McCoy replied with a grin.

"Dragging captains out of bars?"Jim quipped as he went back to the bar.

Leonard chuckled. "No just do that for friends."

Kirk nodded as the bartender reappeared and he settled his tab. Turning he walked out of the bar and McCoy followed.

"Think you can handle a five year mission?"Jim asked with a grin.

"Somebody has to keep you out of trouble."McCoy responded with a smile."Can only imagine what type of crazy fool plans you'll come up with."

Jim laughed and Bones smiled happy to hear the sound. Kirk had a long road of healing ahead of him; they all did. McCoy had no doubt that Jim Kirk and the crew of the Enterprise would be just fine.

"Ready?"McCoy asked as he took out his communicator.

Jim nodded as he felt the pockets of his uniform. "Seem to have misplaced mine."

Bones snorted. "Yeah, that's why it took me so damn long to track you down."

"Thanks, Bones."Kirk states sincerely.

Leonard activated the communicator. "McCoy to Enterprise two to beam up."

Jim raised an eyebrow. "Thought you hated the transporter?"

"Always will."McCoy grumbled..

"Dr. McCoy stand by for transport."The female transporter tech acknowledged.

"Have to get used to it eventually, Bones."Jim commented with a grin.

"Worst invention ever."Leonard responded gruffly just as the transporter beam caught them.

end


	5. a father's wish pt a

Title: A father's wish  
author: Cindy Ryan  
summary: On a rescue mission Bones finds a young survivor of an alien attack. The rescue teaches Bones there's more to being a father than biology.

One thing remained constant through the early days of the Enterprise's five year mission: Leonard McCoy hated away missions. Bones could never prove it but thought Jim dragged him along every chance he got even if there wasn't a need for a chief medical officer. The two year anniversary of their survival in deep space brought the Enterprise to a planet the locals called M'Lrie. They had received a distress call from the capital city. Unfortunately they arrived too late. The devastation the scanners showed of the city below was heart stopping. Buildings leveled or completely vaporized. Pavement and vegetation scorched, the atmosphere borderline toxic. McCoy stood on the bridge as he watched his captain. Jim Kirk hovered by the main view screen staring down at the green and white planet. Kirk alternated between pacing and glaring at the chief science officer.

"The sensors have to be wrong, Spock."Kirk stated as he turned back to the view screen.

"I have run the scans twice, Captain."The half-Vulcan replied patiently. "There are no survivors."

"I'm assembling an away team."Kirk responded as he stalked back to the captain's chair. "Bones, Chekov you're with me. We'll pick up Scotty on the way."

Despite the grim situation the young ensign's face lit up as he left the navigation station and joined Kirk by the turbolift. Bones remained where he was with a glance over his shoulder at Spock. The science officer inclined his head in silent agreement. No good would come of this away mission.

"Captain,"McCoy began. "As a doctor I'd be the first to go down there if..."

"Good, let's go."KIrk interrupted as he and Chekov stepped into the turbolift.

"We've had quirks with the technology of the Enterprise since we left drydock."Mccoy continued. "Part of being the first ship on a half decade long mission. The sensors aren't one of those. This isn't your fault, Jim. There's nobody left down there to save."

"I can't believe a whole civilization can be wiped out that fast."Jim replied solemnly. "Are you refusing a direct order, Bones?"

McCoy stifled a sigh. "No, somebody's got to keep you alive if you insist on going on these damn fool away missions."

"Spock."Kirk began as McCoy joined him in the turbolift.

"I stand by my findings, Captain."Spock protested quietly. "You will be finding nothing but destruction."

"Maybe but it's my time to waste. You have the conn."Kirk stated as the turbolift doors closed.

* * *

Once they materlized on the planet's surface McCoy was grateful for the environmental suits. They were bulky and at times hard to maneuver in but were keeping them all breathing. The air along with everything else in the once beautiful city was scorched. Bones admired Kirk's compassion but as he studied the tricorder readings the doctor was becoming more cynical with each passing moment that there was anybody to save.

"Let's start this way."Kirk ordered with a gesture of his phaser.

"Keptin, the surface streets are not very stable."Chekov reported his young voice sounding tinny over the suit's radio."Whatever weapon caused this it was very hot."

"I'll watch my step, Ensign."Kirk responded as the group of four moved to the left section of the city.

McCoy glanced over at Montgomery Scott and raised an eyebrow. Scotty shrugged, as best he could in the suit, and shook his head. With a sigh Bones adjusted his tricorder to a different scan and followed Kirk.  
If Kirk was planning a house to house search it was going to be a very long day.

Five hours later Leonard wanted nothing more than to leave this godforsaken planet. He'd seen more burned and decimated bodies than he'd ever seen. Bones was sure he'd observed more death today than any doctor in the history of starfleet. Okay maybe that was a stretch this was only one city after all. For whatever reason it seemed that most of M'Lrie's population had settled in the capital city. They were humanoid that much McCoy could tell from his scans with similar body structure to the Enterprise crew. Unfortunately whatever differences their had been were wiped out by death. The weapon that had been used on these poor souls had at least been quick but it had been merciless on skin and limbs. Most bodies were missing at least one limb and the radiation had distorted the skin in such a way that it obscured facial features.

"Wish we could've helped 'em."Scotty stated sadly as he knelt next to a body in the house they were exploring. "No one deserves this."

"Agreed."McCoy replied quietly as he continued the perimeter search.

Kirk and Chekov were a couple buildings over and closer to the heart of the city. Bones had witnessed Kirk's demeanor change as the hours wore on. The young captain still clung to a bit of hope but the sadness and anger radiated from Kirk with each building they searched. Like any battle or war the death and destruction the away team was seeing was starting to take an emotional toll. Bones could see the captain was hit especially hard but determined not to let it show. Bones was afraid the longer they stayed the more responsible for these people's fate Kirk would feel no matter how irrational that was.

"Doctor!"Scotty exclaimed excitedly his accent thickening with emotion. "I can't believe what I'm seeing on these readings but..."

McCoy turned to face the engineer. "Scotty?"

Scotty slapped the tricorder and his gloved hands flew across the display."There's an air pocket in the back room far left corner. Half the roof's come down but it created a breathable atmosphere."

Hope surging McCoy turned his own tricorder in that direction and stared intently at the display. Slowly a faint blip appeared and then disappeared. The doctor took a few steps closer and the blip reappeared more solid; a lifesign.

"My God there's someone alive in there."McCoy breathed his voice hoarse. "Captain, did you copy that?"

"We're on our way."Kirk replied excitedly. "Good work, Mr. Scott."

McCoy cautiously entered the house's back room that at one point may have been a dining room. The roof and rear wall had fallen inward creating a large pile of rubble. Bones looked at his tricorder and pointed the device towards the far corner where the rubble was thickest. The lifesign flickered but grew stronger.

"There!"Bones shouted as he rushed forward. He dropped to his knees and began clearing away debris.

"Careful."Scotty warned. "One wrong move and the whole thing could go."

McCoy froze but then looked at the small hole he had revealed in the rubble. He could make out a human hand. He took a flashlight and shown inward. As he moved the light around a noise broke the silence causing both men's hearts to break. It was the unmistakable cry of a baby. Bones looked at Scotty with alarm and despite his earlier warning the chief engineer began clearing away the rubble with a vengeance. Soon a deceased adult female's body was uncovered. The body from the waist up was visible. Cradled protectively in her arms was an infant wrapped in a blanket. Bright green eyes looked at Bones and Scotty fearfully and the baby began to wail once more.

"Dear God."Bones whispered as he ran his tricorder along the infant checking for internal bleeding. "It's a girl and she's remarkably healthy. A few scrapes and bruises and she'll need oxygen treatment."

Just then Kirk and Chekov skidded to a stop behind McCoy and Scotty. McCoy reached into the rubble and gently plucked the screaming baby from her dead mother's arms. He rocked her gently without really realizing he was doing it.

"Looks like you got your miracle, Jim."Bones stated quietly.

Jim lightly touched the infant with his gloved right hand.

"Yeah, we did. Let's get her back to the ship."Kirk stated his voice barely above a whisper. After a moment he cleared his throat. "Enterprise, five to beam up."


	6. a father's wish pt b

Title: A father's wish  
author: Cindy Ryan

The days since the nearly failed rescue mission to M'Lrie's passed in a blur for Leonard McCoy. What little sleep he did get was in the chair in his office. It was day two or maybe three of sleeping there that Carol Marcus threatened to go to the captain if Bones didn't get some decent sleep in a bed. It was only knowing Marcus would carry out that threat that got McCoy to retreat from Sickbay.

Eight hours and thirty minutes later Bones was back in Sickbay. Seven and a half hours of sleep, shower, fresh clothes and a hot meal Leonard felt like a new man. He knew he still looked like crap. Long hours, lack of sleep, poor nutrition will take it's toll. As Carol gave McCoy the report on the rescued baby Leonard was starting to feel new hope too. The infant had been on shakier grounds than his initial scans had reported. Once in sickbay her respiratory system had nearly shut down. He'd taken every precaution and still nearly lost her. Alien physiology no matter how similar was sometimes just a crap shoot.

After getting the report McCoy went to the far side of Sickbay where an isolette had been set up in a makeshift infant recovery unit. The small bed was designed for an infant and was equipped with an incubator and an oxygen device to aid breathing. Like previous generations the bed had glass on four sides to protect the infant's immune system. McCoy used the same device he'd used to check Kahn's vitals in the brig. It allowed doctors access through the glass without disturbing the protection.

Bones had kept the infant on a light sedation wanting to keep her pain free as possible. From the stats Carol had given him earlier the survivor was showing steady signs of improvement. Not nearly out of the woods but damn close. Kirk had contacted Starfleet and was instructed to wait for two Vulcan ships that were the closest. Starfleet wanted to know more about this weapon that had killed so many. The survivor would be taken to one of the Vulcan ships which would later take her back to Earth.

After putting what Bones had nicknamed as the Houdini device on top of the isolette he put on fresh gloves. Reaching through with his right hand Leonard gently touched the sleeping infant. No matter how far advanced technology became the human touch was always the best medicine. Especially with children.

"You're a tough girl, little one."Bones stated his voice barely above a whisper. "You've passed all my scans with flying colors. Well maybe not flying but a fast sprint."

Bones had put his foot down when he'd heard his nurses discussing possible names for the little survivor. He loved how compassionate his staff was but he didn't want them getting too attached to her only to turn around and have to say goodbye. Giving her a name would make her part of them. Though Leonard reasoned the fact that he was standing here talking to her was a sign they were already attached name or no name.

His ex-wife would not find humor in the irony Bones was feeling. Children or lack of had been the main reason for the divorce. She had wanted them and Leonard simply had not had the time children deserved. They had talked about after he finished med school and then new jobs and their was just no time to squeeze a family in. During his dark moments after the divorce Bones would admit to himself that he hadn't wanted children. Didn't see himself as a father figure.

The past few days fighting to save the sole survivor of a massacre had changed Leonard. The thought of this little baby being entrusted to a ship full of Vulcans...McCoy shook his head stopping the thought. The Vulcan's would do what was best and logical. She'd be safe and cared for that was the most important thing. With a start that realization struck Bones deep in his soul as he stared down at the tiny precious bundle of life. It'd only been a few short days but Leonard wanted nothing more than to protect this child. To make sure she had a long, safe and happy life.

"You're not going to be alone, little one."Bones whispered. "I promise."

Part of Leonard couldn't help but wonder what he'd gotten himself into. He knew the child's parents had died protecting her. The least he could do was make sure she was looked after. Bones quietly slipped his hand out of the isolette and removed the Houdini device. With a last look at the sleeping infant Leonard turned and went back to his rounds.


	7. a father's wish pt c

Thanks as always for the reviews and story alerts. And no matter how it appears my fics always have a happy ending. :) Few minor corrections in this chapter. Thanks to Starsinger for catching the mistakes and for the info on McCoy's ex-wife.

Title: A father's wish  
author: Cindy Ryan

Being summoned to by the captain wasn't always a bad thing. However considering all that was going on Bones knew this wasn't a friendly chat Jim wanted. McCoy rubbed his eyes tiredly as he sat in his office. The open communique from Kirk sat on his computer waiting a response. Leonard was temped to ignore it. There were a few rules you could bend with Jim without ending up in the brig.

With a sigh Leonard reached for the blue coffee mug sitting on the left corner of the desk and took a long sip before putting it back. He'd give anything for something stronger right now. Alcohol was out of the question since he was a) on duty and b) needed a clear head. He'd been trying to figure out what do do about the little survivor. Bones intended to keep his promise to her but the favors he'd tried to redeem had fallen through. Starfleet after Khan's attack was still a mess. To anyone on the outside they were a strong united front. On the inside they were still scrambling to pick up the pieces. His options were becoming more and more limited. Bones didn't want to think of what would happen to the survivor once the Vulcans took her back to Earth. Humans had made great strides in a lot of areas. Orphanages weren't what they were in the past. Still she'd be alone until someone adopted her...if she was adopted. Rubbing a weary hand over his face Bones touched the computer screen and sent a reply back to Jim. He knew the captain wanted an update on the survivor. Might as well give him one. Besides Leonard needed somebody to talk to.

* * *

"Come."Jim Kirk ordered as the door to his office chimed.

Leonard McCoy stepped in and the door slid closed behind him. "You wanted to see me."

"Yeah, have a seat."Kirk replied finally looking up at his friend.

Jim was surprised at how tired Bones looked. He now understood the medical staff's concern for their boss. McCoy's face was thinner and the rest of him looked like he had lost five pounds at least. The chief medical officer's hair was mussed and there was a day and a half worth of beard on McCoy's chin. Dark circles under the doctor's eyes were a sign of the strain the man was under.

"Your staff is worried about you."Jim began as he leaned back in his chair. "So am I. I don't need my chief medical officer falling over from lack of sleep in an emergency."

Bones shrugged. "I went on a lot less sleep in med school. I'm fine."

Jim studied his friend for a long moment but decided to let that argument go for the moment. "I also wanted an update on the survivor. Is she well enough for transport? The Vulcan ship will be here in eight hours."

"I still don't think that's the best option."McCoy stated quietly.

"Bones..."

"I tried pulling some strings in Starfleet,"Leonard began as he stood and started to pace. "Most of my contacts were reassigned and not able to help."

"I know you care about her...we all do."Jim stated softly. "The Vulcans are the only way to get her to Earth which is the safest place for her right now."

McCoy stopped pacing and leaned back against the wall to the left of the door. Jim had never seen his friend so conflicted.

"I never told you the reason for my divorce."Bones began quietly. "My wife, Jocelyn , wanted kids more than anything. I put my career first...didn't think I was ready to be a father."

Jim remained silent; waiting. Bones didn't speak about his past much and Jim hadn't asked. He had assumed it was too painful for his friend to talk about.

Leonard chuckled bitterly. "If she could see me now..."Bones shook his head and met his captain's gaze. "That little girl needs somebody, Jim. She lost everything."

After his father was killed Starfleet had tightened it's policy on families aboard starships. Jim understood both sides of the argument. He and his mother had barely survived. Space was uncharted and dangerous...if in enemy hands families could be a pawn something used against the starfleet officers. On the other side of the argument deep space missions were long and more often that not lonely for officers. Spouses, children filled that void.

"You think you're that somebody."Kirk stated.

Bones nodded. "She's healthy enough for transport. When that Vulcan ship arrives I'm going with."

"Is that an official resignation?"Jim asked his voice tight.

McCoy moved towards the door. "Yes, I'll send a letter once I get things organized."

Kirk stood and walked around the desk stopping in front of it. "Bones, I understand what you're feeling; I do. We need you here...you're the best Starfleet has."

"I made a promise."Leonard replied simply before turning and leaving.

Jim sank down onto the corner of his desk wondering how he was going to convince one of his best friends to stay. Did he even have a right to fight McCoy on this? Friendship was about doing what you could to ensure your friend's happiness. Bones clearly believed he could make a difference in that little girl's life. How could Jim deny that even if he couldn't picture the Enterprise without Leonard McCoy?

* * *

Three hours flew by before Bones realized it. He was so busy getting ready for his departure that time was the most important and least important thing on his mind. As Leonard packed his second duffel bag he still didn't really have a plan. He had no place to live back home. Bones had let Jocelyn take everything. He could always let the little one recuperate in Starfleet medical for a few days until he found something suitable.

Placing the last article of clothing inside Leonard zipped the bag closed and set it on the floor. He sat down onto the corner of his bed and looked around his quarters. He hated everything about space travel and yet the Enterprise had become home. The crew; family. In a few hours Bones was going to leave both most likely not to see anyone for three more years. He was giving up his life, his home for an alien baby that had no one. Was he crazy? Probably but it wouldn't be the first crazy thing he'd ever done. The door chime caused Bones to look up.

"Come."McCoy acknowledged as he stood and walked over to the small desk that sat against the right wall.

"Doctor."Spock greeted as he stepped into the room and the door shut behind.

"I'm busy, Spock."Leonard replied as he began picking up items from the desk surface. "If you're here on the captain's behalf..."

"He does not know I'm here."The half-Vulcan responded.

Something in Spock's tone caused Leonard to stop what he was doing and turn to face the science officer. In the years Bones had known Spock he'd gotten better at reading the half-Vulcan. Spock did his best to keep his human side under control. Once in awhile Bones spotted clues that the human side was winning. This was one of those times.

"What you're doing is admirable however, it is a bit rash."Spock stated.

"Only you could compliment and insult me at the same time."Bones muttered as he turned back to his desk.

"You misunderstand..."The science officer began."The child is fortunate to have you."

"Good we're on the same page."Leonard snapped the lack of sleep starting to have an affect.

"I do not believe you have thought this through, Doctor."Spock commented.

"Trust me, Spock, I've done nothing but think about it."Bones replied as he finished clearing his desk and put them in one of his bags. "I tried every option I could think of and it boils down to the simple fact she'll be alone."

"You do not know that."Spock countered."Starfleet could have arranged..."

"They haven't."Leonard replied tiredly. "They're more interested in stopping the weapon that wiped out these poor people then finding loving parents for the only survivor."

"You have often said that the crew of the Enterprise is the bond becomes stronger during a deep space mission."Spock continued. "This journey has barely begun and this family has endured a great deal. Doctor, we need someone who is part of us to heal us."

Leonard studied Spock for a long moment. Bones had lost count how many times Jim had to referee when he and Spock got into a debate or argument. Spock's logic had saved them more often than Leonard cared to admit. Anyone watching those arguments wouldn't know the friendship that endured the battles. That the half human half-Vulcan science officer, the doctor from Georgia and the brash young Captain were best friends. Two of the greatest friendships Leonard had ever had. A lump formed in Bones's throat and he swallowed it back.

"You guys will be fine without me."McCoy stated his voice strained and hoarse.

"Doctor..."Spock began as McCoy picked up his bags.

"Take care of the captain,lord knows he needs somebody to keep him out of trouble."Bones instructed as he paused in the doorway.

Spock nodded tightly. "I will."

Leonard took a step into the hall before turning back halfway his head lowered. "Take care of yourself too, Spock."

Exiting his quarters Bones made his way to Sickbay where he'd spend the remaining hours. As he walked Leonard tried not to think too much about what he was doing or the people he was leaving behind. He just had to get through the next few hours and he'd be starting a new life.


	8. a father's wish pt d

Title: a father's wish  
author: Cindy Ryan

Jim Kirk never liked to admit defeat. Especially when it came to his crew. He threw down the small data padd in frustration and it bounced and scattered across his desk. Plain and simple Jim was out of options. Every contact he tried had something more important to deal with. To them McCoy was just a crew change. Something that happened every day. The little survivor was of interest but since she had no information on the weapon used it didn't make her a priority. There was a reason it took Pike some convincing to get Jim to enlist in Starfleet. He hated the bureaucratic side. The proverbial red tape. His family that had already been through so much was shattering and there wasn't a damn thing Jim could do. His door chimed and Jim glanced up.

"Come."Kirk ordered.

Spock entered his hands clasped behind his back. "The Vulcan ship, Navis, has arrived ahead of schedule."

"Of course they have."Jim replied sarcastically as he stood. "Has Sickbay been notified?"

Spock nodded. "Affirmative. Doctor McCoy and the infant are already in transporter room one."

Jim sighed. "Let's go."

* * *

Bones absently rested his left hand on the portable glass enclosed biobed that hovered next to him. The little girl slept peacefully. Leonard had sedated her lightly in case her respiratory system didn't like the Vulcan ship. McCoy stood to the right of the transporter station. The tech was a young, thin brown haired woman who's name tag read Sheridan.

"Ready in ten, Doctor."The tech reported.

Bones nodded. It was then his personal comm padd beeped. He took the small data padd out of his jacket pocket and saw an alert for a new message. He activated it and found it was from one of the contacts he'd given up on. One of his former mentors at Starfleet medical. She dealt a lot with refugees. The message read:

_'URGENT-Leonard, sorry for the late response. I did some calls and have found a family that would be perfect for your patient. Have attached bios and pictures. Let me know if this helps. Colleen D'Aquino.'_

McCoy scrolled through the information. The couple were civilians living in what was Texas. The woman was a scientist and her husband in agriculture. Two kids of their own one boy age seven and a girl two years younger. The perfect family. Leonard looked back down at the sleeping infant. She'd grow up surrounded by love with siblings who would look after her and she could look up to them. It was more than he hoped. More than Bones could offer. Even if he found a job with a flexible schedule doctors were always tied to the job.

Swallowing a lump in his throat Leonard glanced at the tech. "Signal the Vulcans. They'll be only receiving one."

The young woman's eyes widened but she nodded. "Yes, Sir."

McCoy sent a quick reply and thank you to his former mentor before pocketing the data padd. Leonard hit a button on the bio bed and the top slid open. The infant awoke at the change and stared up at Bones.

"Change of plans, little one."Bones whispered in a strained voice."Turns out I won't be coming with you. Found you a family; real nice one. They'll take good care of you."

"Vulcans are ready."The tech reported quietly.

McCoy nodded and reached into the biobed and touched the infant's right hand. The baby responded by wrapping her tiny hand around Bones's right forefinger. Blinking away tears Leonard leaned in and kissed the infant on the head He straightened and hit the close button. The cover slid closed and the bio bed repressurized. McCoy moved it onto the transporter pad and stepped back down.

"Transporting."Sheridan stated begining the countdown. "In five, four, three, two, and one."

The familiar light beam caught the little survivor and she was gone.

* * *

Jim and Spock reached the transporter room. Spock two steps ahead triggered the door and stepped inside. As Jim started to follow he heard the tech complete the transport countdown. His heart sank he was too late; they were gone.

"Doctor."Spock greeted.

Jim could swear there was surprise in the science officer's voice. However he was too anxious to find out what was going on. Jim moved around Spock and saw Bones leaning against the right wall staring at the now vacant transporter pad. Kirk nodded to the tech.

"Thank you, Ensign."Jim acknowledged.

The young woman smiled. "You're welcome, Sir."

"Bones?"Jim asked after the doors closed behind the tech.

McCoy cleared his throat. "Got a last minute message from a former mentor of mine at Starfleet medical. She works with refugees and was able to find our refugee a good family on Earth. They're civilians and she'll even have siblings. Probably a dog too."

"She is fortunate."Spock commented.

"Yeah."Bones agreed quietly.

"You okay?"Jim asked as he approached his friend.

McCoy pushed himself away from the wall and nodded. "Fine. She was only in my life a few days."

"Bones..."Jim began gently.

"I'll be fine; always am."McCoy responded gruffly. "Unless of course you sent in my resignation."

Jim smiled. "Never got around to it. Starfleet had me busy searching for this mysterious weapon."

"Well we better find it. Can't have mysterious weapons roaming the galaxy."Bones replied with a weak smile as they moved towards the door.

"Just another day on the Enterprise."Jim added with a grin.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."McCoy commented dryily. "Your hero complex can't take a day off."

"I do not have a hero complex."Kirk protested.

"Captain."Spock interjected with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't encourage him, Spock."Jim muttered as they left the transporter room.

"I was merely..."The science officer began but Jim interrupted.

"Spock."Jim warned and the half-vulcan dropped into silence.

Despite the machoness Jim knew it'd take Bones awhile to heal. He'd been willing to change his life so a child would have a chance. Not many people would do that. It reminded Jim of the special person Leonard McCoy was and that the Enterprise family was lucky to have him.

end


	9. vacation pt 1

Title: Vacation  
author: Cindy Ryan

Nyota Uhura sighed contently as she swam through the alien ocean. This was the most relaxed she'd felt in days. The beginning of the Enterprise's third year in deep space had been a busy one. This was the first shore leave they'd had in months. The planet the locals called Trabem was tropical. It's entire surface was like the southern hemisphere on Earth. Small to medium sized continents dotted huge tranquil green oceans. The beaches consisted of such fine white sand it was almost powder.

Uhura was approximately twenty feet from shore. The captain and Spock were having a low key meeting with the planet's ambassadors a few yards from the beach. Leaving Uhura and McCoy some time for much needed relaxation. Uhura spun in the water and started making her way back to the section of beach where she'd left McCoy. As she kicked Uhura felt some kind of tentacle grab her left ankle and pull her down. She had just enough time for a startled scream before the creature pulled her under.

* * *

What this place needs is a mint julep Doctor Leonard McCoy thought lazily as he reclined in a wooden beach chair. He glanced down at the tall thin almost translucent glass in his right hand and smiled. This is a close second. The drink consisted of native fruits and their equivalent to rum.

Suddenly a scream pierced the air drawing the doctor's attention to the water. The alcoholic haze around his brain faded as Bones recognized the scream as Uhurua's. Standing McCoy scanned the water for the communications officer. He was in time to see a dark skinned arm slip beneath the surface. Knowing what a strong swimmer Nyota was McCoy waited a beat; watching. Uhura broke the surface once; thrashed and then was pulled back under. Something had her.

the drink fell from Bones's hand as he took off his short sleeved civilian attire shirt and tossed it aside. He kicked off sandals leaving him only in dark blue shorts. McCoy reached the ocean and waded in before reaching a level deep enough to dive. He thrust himself under the waves praying he reached his friend in time. Spock would never forgive him if he didn't.


	10. vacation pt 2

Title: Vacation  
author: Cindy Ryan

They say your life flashes before your eyes when you think you're going to die. Nyota had been fortunate not to experience that full affect until now. Uhura found that adage to be true. Though in her case what she saw was her life aboard the Enterprise; her years with Spock. Her mind and heart must have thought they were the most important memories. Her soul agreed.

It'd seemed like she'd been struggling with the sea creature for hours. In reality Nyota knew it'd been less than half an hour. With the sand and dirt being disturbed by her fight Nyota couldn't tell what color the creature was. She'd caught a glimpse of it as she'd managed to free herself the first time. It was a cross between an Earth stingray and a small octopus. Uhura was mad at herself for not checking into the native sealife before she took a swim. Something she wasn't going to live down if she lived through this.

Nyota's lungs burned and screamed for air. Dark spots began to form in her vision. She had found a piece of coral to use as a weapon. The tide was strong and made Nyota's movements clumsy and unaffective. As Uhura continued to attack the tentacles that held her legs all she could think about was never seeing Spock again. Those precious moments when they were alone and he allowed his human side to show just a bit. To let her know how much he loved her. Uhura wanted to be in his arms again; some way, some how she was going to survive this.

* * *

Bones was surprised at how strong the ocean's tide was. Made him regret momentarily skipping those last few workout sessions. Just as he was about to surface for air Leonard spotted Nyota. She was fighting a creature that looked like a cross between a stingray and a small octopus. Three of it's tentacles were wrapped around Uhura's ankles. He put on a burst of speed wishing he had some kind of weapon. Uhura was using what looked like a piece of coral. Bones could tell by his friend's sloppy movements that she was running out of time fast.

On most living things the eyes are the vulnerable spot. Especially if you had more than one. McCoy swam closer and found a jagged piece of rock a few feet from the creature. He pulled it out of the ground and rammed it through the alien's eyes. Purplish liquid gushed everywhere mixing with the water. The octopusray thrashed instinctively letting go of Uhura. No longer under her own power Uhura floated upwards her arms and legs slack.

Damn it!Leonard swore as he watched his friend for a brief worried moment. He drove the stone farther into the octupusray's skull. The creature rolled as it died and Bones let go of the rock moving upwards towards Nyota. He grabbed her and pushed them both to the surface. Uhura gasped for air more on on reflex than anything. Her eyes were still closed and Bones didn't like the weakness of her pulse.

"Don't you die on me, Nyota."Bones ordered as he maneuvered them to the beach.

Once he was able to stand in the water Leonard picked Uhura up and ran. He snatched his communicator from the chair he'd been sitting in and activated it.

"McCoy to Enterprise two for emergency medical transport; direct to sickbay!"

"Yes,Sir."The male transporter tech acknowledged.

Just as the beam engulfed Bones he heard Jim's concerned voice over the com.

"Bones, what's going on?"


	11. vacation pt3

Title: Vacation  
author: Cindy Ryan

Carol Marcus was the first face McCoy saw when he rematerialized on the Enterprise. She blinked in surprise at his soaking wet, shirtless appearance.

"What happened?"Marcus asked as Bones placed Nyota on a biobed.

"She went for a swim."Bones responded as he began to run scans. "Sea creature decided she was tasty."

"Kirk to McCoy."Jim said over the com. "Report."

"Damn it!"Bones cursed as he watched Uhura's right leg go dark blue from the ankle up.

"Bones."Kirk prompted urgently.

"Sea creature Uhura tangled with during a swim turns out to be poisonous."Leonard replied grimly."You two better get up here and bring that ambassador with you. I need to know what I'm dealing with. McCoy out."

Jim Kirk materialized in Sickbay with Spock to his right and the Unitenae ambassador to his left. The Unitenaens were humanoid with the exception of a small dorsal fin on their backs. Their skin was dark tan almost bronze, hair male or female was black and their hands had a little bit of webbing between the dressed in long tunics of various colors. The ambassador's was dark green and matching sandals covered his feet. He was young appearing to be thirty Earth years but the Unitenaen life span was much different.

"Doctor."Spock asked before anyone else could speak."How is she?"

Bones ignored the towel and fresh tunic Carol attempted to hand him."I have her on the normal antibiotics and am trying to neutralize where the poison is so I can flush it."

"I am afraid your treatments will not work."The Uniteraen ambassador stated solemnly.

"This is Ambassador Sanae."Jim introduced.

"Doctor, the venom is already in her blood you will not be able to isolate it."Sanae explained quietly.

"What's the next option?"Kirk asked stepping between Spock and the Ambassador just in case.

"There is a plant near my village that if administered within eight hours an affective treatment."Sanae explained."If you take me back I can have my people gather it."

"Spock stay with Uhura."Kirk ordered as he ushered the ambassador out of Sickbay and down the hall."What aren't you telling me?"

Sanae sighed. "You are our first human visitors. I do not know if this will work on your species."

"A chance is better than none."Kirk stated quietly. "Come on, let's go."

As they made their way to the nearest transporter room Jim did something he didn't do to often; he prayed. One quick silent prayer that this antidote would work. If they lost Uhura Jim knew without a doubt they'd lose Spock too. There was only so much a person could endure. He'd already lost his home world and his mother. If fate added the woman Spock loved to that list Jim knew his friend wouldn't recover. This treatment had to work; it just had to.


	12. vacation pt 4

Title: Vacation  
author: Cindy Ryan

It took all of Spock's will power to stay to the fringes of Sickbay. He knew Uhura's best chance was if he stayed out of the way. It was one of the most difficult things he had ever done. His Vulcan logical side knew comforting Nyota now would only hinder McCoy. His human side wanted nothing more than to hold her hand. To let her know he was there. That he would always be there when she needed him.

As always the Vulcan logical side won and Spock leaned back against the left wall. His gaze remained locked on Nyota as if that action could send her his strength. They had become closer the last year and Spock had come to rely on her presence in his life. She was his anchor when things got to be too much. Spock drew in a deep shaky breath and let it out slowly. He could not picture his life without Nyota; he did not want to. They all had known the risks when they had enlisted in Starfleet. Space travel was dangerous always had been always would be. The logical part of Spock had always known someone on the senior crew would not survive the five year mission. The odds were too great. However his human side fervently hoped it was not today. That it would not be his Nyota. It could not be; would not be.

From the biobed an alarm screeched and McCoy jumped to that side his fingers flying over the control panel that hovered over Nyota's midsection. Spock took a step forward his hands clenched at his sides. Leonard glanced back at Spock and the science officer caught the worry in McCoy's eyes before it was masked once more by professionalism. Spock knew in that moment the odds had shifted greatly. Nyota was losing the battle. With an effort Spock forced himself back against the wall and out of the way. All he could do was watch as the medical team fought to save Nyota Uhura's life. Spock clung to the fact that the Enterprise's medical team was the best it was the only thing keeping his human side from winning.

* * *

"Turn off that damn noise!"Bones snapped yelling to be heard over the numerous medical alarms.

Carol ran to one of the computer panels and hit the sequence to silence the alarms for Uhura's biobed. Once he finally had quiet Bones stared at the large scanner that hovered horizontally over Nyota. He didn't need the alarms to tell him she was fading fast. Respiratory system, nervous system was failing. Next would be her major organs if Jim didn't hurry up.

Leonard took out a hypospray and switched in a new cartridge. He injected it into the right side of Uhura's neck. Instantly she went slack and some of her vitals stabilized. Leonard could feel Spock's gaze boring into him. Bones, like the rest of the senior staff had watched Spock and Uhura's relationship grow and thrive. Their differences blending and strengthening instead of causing friction. Like all relationships they had their ups and downs. But the ups had outweighed the fights and separations. Most people didn't find that kind of love. A shadow crossing the translucent scanner caused Bones to look up. He found Spock studying the readouts.

"I'll exhaust every option, Spock."Bones vowed. "I promise..."

The half-Vulcan nodded tightly. It was only having served with Spock for so long that Bones was able to pick up the signs. The tells that said Spock was losing his control. The farther away Nyota slipped the closer to the emotional edge Spock got.

"Spock..."Leonard began quietly.

The science officer cleared his throat. "Do not make promises on life and death that you can not keep, Doctor. Poison affects people differently. Nyota is young and strong, but the..."

"If I can't promise don't quote me odds, Spock."McCoy responded gruffly."She's hung on this long. We just have to give the antidote a chance."

Spock nodded and reached out to lightly touch Uhura's left hand. He withdrew the contact just as quickly and withdrew to his previous position to continue his vigil. Bones watched his friend for a moment before returning his attention to his patient.

/Come on, Jim./Bones pleaded silently./We need one of your crazy miracles./

* * *

Jim Kirk had never been more thankful for the technology of the transporter. It was the fastest way to the area where the life saving plant was. The fastest way back. Jim had to stop himself from urging the natives to hurry. He knew they were moving as quickly as they could. The plant was prickly and difficult to remove. Finally enough was acquired and Jim ordered the transporter tech to get them back to Sickbay. He kept reminding himself how strong Uhura was. If anyone could beat this she could. She just needed a little help. And hopefully they had got the help to her in time. Jim didn't want to think of the alternative if they hadn't. Life on Enterprise would never be the same.


	13. vacation pt 5

Many thanks for the reviews and story alerts :)

Title: Vacation  
author: Cindy Ryan  
spoilers: Into Darkness

Jim Kirk watched as the now pulverized and liquefied plant was injected into the right arm of his communications officer. Sickbay was completely silent. Jim stood with the ambassador at the foot of Uhura's biobed. Spock was to his left and Carol stood to McCoy's right. Everyone was watching the bio-scanner that was positioned across Uhura's midsection. Waiting for the readouts. Waiting for bad news. A collective sigh of relief circled the group as Uhura's vitals remained unchanged.

"Bones."Kirk prompted quietly.

McCoy didn't turn as he studied the information a bit longer.

"Won't know anything for awhile."Bones responded as he turned to face Kirk. "Her body didn't reject it so that's a positive sign."

"Okay."Jim acknowledged with a nod as he glanced at the ambassador. "Thank you for your help. I'll escort you to the transporter room."

"It has been a pleasure meeting your species."The Ambassador Sanae replied. "I hope the lieutenant makes a full and speedy recovery."

After the ambassador stepped out Jim glanced back at his two friends. Bones was exhausted and worried. Spock to most appeared stoic but Jim knew he was barely hanging on. Silently Jim turned and followed the ambassador into the corridor. He'd done all he could to help and yet it didn't feel like enough. Not nearly enough. Now all they could do was wait.

* * *

Carol Marcus placed a gentle hand on McCoy's left arm to gain his attention. She'd picked up the discarded clean tunic and handed it to the doctor once more.

"You've done all you can for now, Doctor."Marcus stated. "Take a few moments for yourself."

McCoy met her gaze for a long moment and she didn't back down. Finally he nodded and accepted the new shirt.

"Call me at the slightest change."Bones ordered then looked over at Spock. "Try to get some food in him."

"I'll try."Carol promised as she glanced at the science officer who had moved closer to Uhura's bedside.

McCoy left and Carol studied Spock unsure how to approach him. She had heard the stories of what Spock had endured with the loss of his home world. Over the past few years Carol had watched the growing family like bond between the senior crew of the Enterprise. Especially Kirk, Spock and McCoy. They'd do anything for each other. Carol like the rest of the crew knew of Spock and Uhura's love story. How unusual it was; how special. Spock needed Nyota as much as he needed Kirk and McCoy. Each of them brought something different to his life; helped him heal. Knowing Spock wouldn't leave Sickbay until Uhura awoke and was out of danger Carol made a decision. She left and went to the Mess hall. On return she handed the tray containing simple nourishing items to the half-Vulcan. It took a moment but Spock met Carol's gaze and nodded.

"Thank you."Spock acknowledged.

"You're welcome."Carol replied as she checked Uhura's vital signs before returning to her other duties.


	14. vacation pt 6

Title: Vacation  
author: Cindy Ryan

When Nyota Uhura opened her eyes she blinked against the lighting of sickbay. She forced her eyes to remain open and the pain in her head gradually went away. As she mentally tested her body to see of any other injuries all she found was an all around dull ache. Most likely thanks to the pain meds Dr McCoy was giving her. Either way the pain was a good thing; it meant she had survived. Something that for a few moments in the water Nyota hadn't thought she would do.

"Nyota?"A familiar voice called softly from Uhura's left.

Turning Uhura smiled seeing Spock sitting in a chair. Her heart ached seeing her lover. Knowing it was her stupidity that had caused his pain. Spock had dark circles under his eyes and his skin was paler than normal. The half-Vulcan had the same stoic composure he always did but Spock's eyes told Uhura of what he had endured the past few days. He allowed her to see the worry, sadness and anxiety before it was hidden away.

"Spock."Uhura replied her voice hoarse."How long?"

"Almost four days."Spock responded as he moved closer to Nyota's bed. "Dr. McCoy saved your life twice. The creature you encountered was poisonous. We nearly lost you."

Nyota reached with her left hand and took Spock's left hand in hers and squeezed it. "I'm sorry."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"I should've researched more...should've been aware of the dangers."Nyota replied quietly her voice gaining strength.

"It is done."Spock said with a shake of his head. "I am just grateful you are alright."

Nyota pulled their entwined hands to her face and leaned against them closing her eyes. Suddenly very tired the communications officer allowed her eyes to remain closed and she drifted off to sleep.

When Uhura awoke the second time Spock was gone and Leonard McCoy was bustling around her biobed checking her vitals.

"Don't worry he'll be back."Bones stated gruffly. "Practically had to threaten sedation to get Spock to get some sleep. Damn stubborn Vulcan."

Nyota smiled. "Thank you."

Leonard waved his right hand in a dismissive motion. "What doctors do take care of the crew."

"I wasn't just talking about Spock."Uhura commented.

Bones stopped and sat down on the right side of Nyota's bed. "I'm just glad I was there. However, next time you decide to take a swim..."

Nyota smiled. "I'll check the animal life first. Thank you, Leonard."

McCoy stood. "You're welcome. Get some rest."

Before sleep claimed Nyota once more she couldn't help but think of how lucky she was to have such good friends. Friends that had become family. A family she was grateful for and couldn't picture her life without.


	15. vacation pt 7

Thanks for all the reviews and alerts.

Title: Vacation  
author: Cindy Ryan

When Uhura awoke again the lights were bright in Sickbay and it was a bustle of activity indicating the time of day.

"Thought you were going to sleep the whole day away."

Nyota turned to the familiar voice of her captain and smiled.

"And miss a visit from you?"Uhura replied. "Never."

Kirk grinned and leaned forward in the visitor's chair. "Just came to check on you. Lots of people were worried about you."

"Sorry,"Nyota stated."I feel horrible for causing so much trouble."

"Stop."Kirk ordered."Could've happened to anybody. There weren't any signs on the beach saying 'no swimming'."

Nyota nodded and changed the subject. "Was Spock here when you got here?"

"He's on duty."Jim replied. "Want me to tell him anything?"

"Nothing that can't wait."Nyota commented.

"Okay."Kirk acknowledged. "Bones says you'll be up and around in no time."

"Good."Uhura replied tiredly.

"Nyota."Kirk called.

Uhura blinked in surprise. She could count on one hand the number of times Jim had called her by her first name. She remained silent and waited for Kirk to continue.

"I'm glad you're okay."Jim stated quietly."You're the heart of this family. We need you."

Nyota felt tears well up and begin to fall. They were always so busy there wasn't much time for 'good jobs' or pats on the back. But Jim was the type of leader that when there was time he made sure to let the crew know how much he appreciated them.

Jim briefly placed his right hand on Uhura's left. "Get some rest."

Uhura nodded watching as Jim left. It truly was a remarkable group of people and she felt fortunate to be a part of them.

* * *

Early the next morning Leonard McCoy performed one of his favorite duties; discharging patients. He'd already let Spock know he was releasing Nyota. Now it was time to let Uhura know.

"Rise and shine."Bones stated with a smile as he reached Nyota's bed. "Don't want to sleep past check out."

Uhura awoke and smiled at Leonard. "You're really releasing me?"

Bones nodded as he sat down on the left side of the bed. "You've passed all my tests with flying colors. I do want you to come back once a day for three days so I can monitor your vitals."

"I will make sure of that, Doctor."Spock stated from the doorway.

Uhura smiled then looked at McCoy. "Thank you, Leonard, for everything."

"My pleasure."Bones replied as he stood. "Now get out of here. I need that bed for actual patients."

Nyota laughed and Bones glanced at Spock. Despite the Vulcan's stoic outward appearance Leonard knew Spock was appreciating Nyota's laughter too. It was a sound that for a time both men thought they wouldn't hear again. Fortunately for them Nyota had healed and recovered. That was why McCoy loved his job. To see patients reunited with loved ones. Made the hard work worth it.

"Thank you, Doctor."Spock stated as Uhura joined him.

Bones nodded and watched as the pair left. After a long moment Leonard returned to work.

end


End file.
